The present application relates to a system and method for monitoring energy consumption of vehicle electrical systems, and more particularly, limiting the power consumption of vehicle auxiliary systems.
Many vehicles—particularly service vehicles such as police cars, emergency vans, taxis, tow trucks, wrecking trucks, fire engines and the like—contain auxiliary systems that are designed and used for a specific purpose, including computers, dispatch two-way radios, computerized dispatch systems, GPS and public address systems. These auxiliary systems typically derive power directly from the vehicle battery, bypassing the vehicle ignition protocol, which allows the systems to be utilized even when the vehicle is turned off. Because of this configuration, it is not uncommon for such auxiliary systems to be left on at the end of the day when the vehicle is parked and the operator goes off duty. For example, a public address system on a vehicle may be quietly idling; a two-way radio may be silent; or a computer system may be active. Because of the foregoing, it is not uncommon for an operator to find that the battery of his or her vehicle has been completely drained of power when he or she returns after a weekend. The vehicle must then receive a jump start before it can be used. If a computer system is installed, the unexpected loss of power can result in loss of data and cause system crash requiring a technical service call. Even in the field of use a vehicle can be left unattended and its electrical systems left on and draining the battery, potentially leaving the operator stranded in a remote location.
Currently available solutions are generally aimed at battery protection and do not adequately provide for system data preservation. Further, many of these systems do not provide for situations where excess power is available, such as when the vehicle is receiving a jump-start. Meanwhile, the auxiliary systems in the current field continue to become more sophisticated. For example, these systems may utilize 12V, 24V, or 48V power. Some service vehicles may be hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles, which may contain high voltage power.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for managing vehicle electrical systems that provide intelligent power control to improve the performance and life of all vehicle systems.